Into Sesshoumaru's Mind
by turtlequeen2
Summary: This is my 3rd poem collection I made, but the 1st one I've ever published on this site. Basically this is Sesshoumaru's collection, all in his POV. From Rin, to Kagura, to Inuyasha, to Tessaiga...it's all here!
1. Poem 1: I, Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Hey I'm back with another poem collection. I might end up doing a poem collection for all of the characters of Inuyasha! The first one I did was 'Into Inuyasha's Mind' and the one for FMA, 'Into Ed's Mind.' I try to update those as soon as I can get an idea for a poem. However, this one is for Sesshoumaru…We get to peer into the great Taiyoukai's mind!

Sesshoumaru: This is a waste of This Sesshoumaru's time.

Turtlequeen2: Too bad. This whole collection is going to be in Sesshoumaru's POV as you might already guessed. I do not own Sesshoumaru thought I wish I did, as many other fan girls would think. I only own this poem collection, but Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters. A warning: this might portray him a little OOC because it's in poetry form and it's 'inside his mind.' I hope you enjoy this! This one dedicated to my Sesshoumaru obsessed friend and beta, vbollman!

**

* * *

I, Sesshoumaru**

I, Sesshoumaru, am the reigning Lord of the Western Lands

The son of the powerful Inu-no-Taishou

A Taiyoukai that make many other demons and humans cower in fear

I, Sesshoumaru, am to be treated with respect

* * *

I, Sesshoumaru, am the 'Killing Perfection'

Striking down my opponents with ease

Many of them don't live to ever face me again

I, Sesshoumaru, am ruthless in killing

* * *

I, Sesshoumaru, am the brother of a lowly half-breed

The very hanyou that possesses the fang that should rightfully be mine

The little disgrace who dares to think he could kill me off easily

The abomination that cut off my left arm with Father's very fang

I despise his weak human blood

I, Sesshoumaru, shall be the only one to cause my brother's demise

* * *

I, Sesshoumaru, have the strength to wield Toukijin

The sword that took possession of its weak willed creator

The sword that matches Tessaiga in combat

The very sword that desires Inuyasha's blood

I, Sesshoumaru, wield the evil sword, Toukijin

* * *

I, Sesshoumaru, am an enemy to Naraku

The vile hanyou who dared to defy me

The beast who dares to say that he is in the same league as I

The creature who made many a deal of enemies, including I

I, Sesshoumaru, shall destroy that scum with the final blow

* * *

I, Sesshoumaru, possess the useless Tensaiga

The heavenly fang that is not suitable for I

Father's fang that cannot kill, but can only bring life

The blunt sword that can only create a barrier to keep me from dying

That is useless in battle

I, Sesshoumaru, wield the undesired fang, Tensaiga

* * *

I, Sesshoumaru, blame the death of my father on my brother and his human mother

Father was careless enough to protect them even when was injured

Those weaklings that are beneath us

I, Sesshoumaru, neither care for the human race nor my brother

* * *

I, Sesshoumaru, am not the believer of weak human emotions

Why love, why cherish, why protect?

I may be viewed as the cold assassin

The one with no emotions

I prefer it that way

Emotions show weakness and I am not among them

I, Sesshoumaru, have no one to protect

* * *

And yet, This Sesshoumaru has a human child traveling among his group

This girl, Rin, whom I brought back to life with Tensaiga

I merely was only testing out its powers

Or perhaps it was to pay back the trouble she went through to bring human food to I,

Though I do not eat human food

When I was injured by my brother's 'Kaze no Kizu'

I, Sesshoumaru, have a human ward traveling with me

* * *

I, Sesshoumaru, am longer alone

Accompanied by my annoying servant, Jaken

My human ward, Rin

The two-headed dragon youkai, Au-Un

Perhaps This Sesshoumaru does have those few that he has to protect

* * *

I, Sesshoumaru, am admired, feared, loved, hated and strong

I am the 'Aristocratic Assassin'

I am the fearsome,' Killing Life Circle'

I am Sesshoumaru

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that! Please review and I'll be back with more! Also sorry for the lines, but it was the only way I could separate stanzas. 


	2. Poem 2: My Hanyou Brother, Inuyasha

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: I'm back with another Sesshoumaru poem! Thanks to Hope living in Darkness and misikoblossom for the generous reviews!

Sesshoumaru: Another one?

Turtlequeen2: That's what I just said…This one's about your brother, Inuyasha!

Sesshoumaru: You dare try to read into This Sesshoumaru's mind?

Turtlequeen2: Well, it's more like an opinion on what I think is going on in your head.

Sesshoumaru: Baka, ningen. You cannot begin to fathom I.

Turtlequeen2: sigh Don't we all wish we could? Well anyways, I do not own Sesshoumaru, vbollman does. coughNOTcough Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I only own these poems.

**Translations:**

Hanyou - Half-breed

Ningen - Human

Youkai - Demon

Hime - Princess

Miko - Priestess

**

* * *

My Hanyou Brother, Inuyasha**

Inuyasha

My hanyou brother

An abomination against both ningen and youkai

One that is beneath I

* * *

How I despise his weak human blood

How I hate the fact that we share the same father

How I wish that he never was born

He shames my family's name

* * *

Born of a ningen woman

Known as a hime, but not recognized as one by youkai

Father was so foolish as to mate with the ningen

How I looked up to him so

To only see that he chose a ningen over my own mother

A powerful youkai

* * *

She loved Father dearly

Father was known far and wide as the most powerful youkai

After mother died, he moved on quickly

To that cursed ningen wench

* * *

It seemed as if he cared not for I

But for those weaklings

That hanyou and the ningen mate he had

I was destined to prevail over Father

But then he died

* * *

He died protecting those inferior creatures

That weak ningen hime

My pathetic half-breed brother

Inuyasha

* * *

A few years after which

That hanyou started out on his own

I guessed well enough that his mother died

I cared not

That hanyou needed to strengthen up

* * *

As if following in Father's footsteps,

He was later heard of,

Spending his time with a ningen

A miko no less

The situation amused me greatly

A miko that actually loved my brother's hanyou blood

The fools

* * *

Then to find out that he was after the Shikon-no-Tama

It sickened I

How could Father have such a son that desired a jewel

That would give false powers

False strength

The very thought appalled my being

* * *

How dare he!

My hanyou brother

Wanting to become stronger

Not by his own means

But from a jewel

Just to be "accepted"

If the Jewel would be the cause of his "full-youkai" blood

Then I still would not recognize him worthy of my time

* * *

To make matters worse

He was laid low by a geis

He was pinned to a tree

By the very same miko

His weak ningen blood made him vulnerable

The baka who believed in "love"

* * *

Fifty years pass

And he is freed by the miko's reincarnation

At least that is was I heard of

Not that I, Sesshoumaru, cared

* * *

To be freed by a ningen wench

She has him under his power

His patience with that woman perplexes I

He is brought down by the lowest of the low

A ningen woman

* * *

As worse goes to worse,

He is found to possess, Father's sacred fang

The Tessaiga

It should be mine by birthright

Yet, my hanyou brother gets a sword that he is unfit to wield

* * *

It infuriated I

What was Father thinking?

Leaving me with the weak and useless Tenseiga,

While leaving the blade, Tessaiga, to Inuyasha

The inferior hanyou

* * *

Though, after possessing Toukijin,

I desired not the power of Father's sword any longer

Inuyasha ultimately used the "Kaze no Kizu"

He still waves it as one would a log

He still is beneath my notice

* * *

Although irritating

Annoying

Infuriating

Weak

Part ningen,

He occasionally causes my amusement

* * *

His constant interaction with other ningens and lowly youkai

It can be his undoing

Or it may cause his urge to fight

I have learned such when first fighting him over Tessaiga

I amuse myself by getting under his skin

By intimidating him

* * *

How easily angered he gets

By the simplest of words of his mother

Or his wench

He begins to kill

To protect

Something that he got from Father

* * *

Besides cutting off my left arm,

The only other time that he surprised I

Was when he transformed into his full-blooded form

Only after such

I discovered that he is too weak to be able to handle Father's mighty blood

The blood that sadly runs through his veins

* * *

He needs to get stronger

Only then, will be worthy of I

For me to kill him

For me to notice his existence

* * *

In all honesty

I do not hate my brother

But I do not like the fact that he is hanyou, neither

He is inferior to I

But as a hanyou

He is stronger than most other lowly youkai

Though I would never admit that

* * *

I will await the day when my brother can face I

Honorably and proudly

Until then

I can only strengthen him

I can't kill him just yet

My hanyou brother

Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it! Only poem number two in the collection! Hopefully I can update sooner next time… 


End file.
